Tsuna's Unfortunate Adventures in Wonderland
by TotallyObsessive
Summary: As his tutor, Reborn needs to teach Tsuna an important lesson about what it means to be the Vongola Boss. But when Tsuna tries to get some answers out of a rabbit ear adorned Futa things just start to get more and more complicated. Can he ever get home?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Alright so! This is my first real reborn! fanfic and I really had soo much fun writing it so I hope you all enjoy It as well. I really love Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland as well so it was a good mix for me. The first chapter is just a short kinda prologue thing but it only gets more fun as it progresses. The story uses a lot of characters but there aren't any real spoilers that I can think of. Anyway I already have all the chapters done I'm just waiting to see what you guys think to post them so reviews are really appreciated and enjoy :D Oh and credit to smutyaoifan for beta-ing Thanks so much even if I over use semi colins.

**Warnings:** For future chapters just in case, there is cross dressing and _light_ shonen- ai In the future, don't like, then it don't read it. You've been warned so don't flame me about It ok? Thanks :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own reborn or Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland

* * *

A small wooden boat floated lazily down the canal; the water swishing around the craft lightly as busy fish went about with their work. It was as fine as a day could get in the usually quiet town of Namimori and a certain young man only wished he could go and play with his friends on such a beautiful day. Unfortunately, said young man was currently being held captive, tied to a large sakura tree by his insane tutor, and having the history of the late Vongola families drilled into his brain. Quite literally.

"Oooooow! Reborn! Knock it off! That hurts!" Swatting the toddler and his large electric screwdriver away as much as the restraints allowed, Tsuna tried to clutch his aching skull. Reborn blew the dust from the top of his large contraption whilst deciding to drop kick the pathetic brunet in the head instead.

"Useless Tsuna. You'll never learn with an attitude like that. The Vongola's history is one of much importance, especially if you're going to be the tenth generation boss." Tsuna frowned.

"But Reborn! I told you I have no interest in being the tenth generation anything! I want nothing to do with the mafia!" Hitting the whining teen up side his head, the mentioned tutor sent the boys head crashing back against the hard tree trunk.

"Stupid Tsuna. Order is needed here and you will be the one to bring it to the world. Take this time to learn the seriousness of your job and the inevitable consequences of chaos." Walking away, Reborn left Tsuna to ponder his words just as the boy passed out.


	2. Into the Rabbit hole

**A/N:** Chapter two. Enjoy :D Review is appriciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own reborn or Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he found his limbs had been freed from their rope prison and his demonic tutor nowhere to be seen. Giving a sigh of relief due to the fact the baby was no longer torturing him at the moment, the teen stretched his limbs contently; it had been a while since he had a chance to relax like this. However, just as he thought the peace was too good to be true, Tsuna jumped with a start.

"W-w-w-w-what the heck is this!" He screeched, his voice cracking as he looked down at the garment he now adorned. It was a simple blue dress, the fabric soft and flowing as it cascaded down to just under his knees. Upon further, hesitant, examination Tsuna came to be aware that aside from a simple white apron and poofy, short sleeves, his outfit now consisted of many unusual items. Long white socks… with bows matching the baby blue one nestled in his hair, heeled black shoes- that the brunet quickly deemed painful and difficult to walk in- and… what appeared to be another poofy, frill covered item… shorts maybe? Shaking his head quickly, Tsuna figured it was just some weird joke of Reborn's and refused to let it get in the way of his relaxation time. Laying back down and resting against the tree's trunk comfortably, the teen yawned, at ease despite his previous discovery; he had been through many situations more abnormal than waking up in a dress. Closing his eyes at last, he let the bright sun warm his face from its place high up in the sky; this had to be heaven.

His break did not last long. What seemed like only seconds after his self appointed recess began, Tsuna was interrupted by the heavy panting and quick footsteps of a familiar person.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This can't be good. I'm late. I'm really late. Big brother Dino will be so disappointed." Opening his eyes to see what the new commotion was about, Tsuna sat up and looked over to where the voice had originated.

A young boy with short, dirty blond hair stood at the cross roads, looking from one direction to another as his long, striped scarf trailed in the dirt behind him- out of place among his formal clothes. He was wearing a button down shirt and long, black tail coat. He had long, baggy, white knee high socks and black shorts like a child in elementary school would wear; his shiny, black shoes reflecting the glare of the sun.

Tsuna blinked. No way, it couldn't be. Could it? Could this boy really be-

"Fuuta?" The child jumped nervously and peered over in Tsuna's direction, the teens eyes widened. It was Fuuta. Yes it had to be. Except… this boy… he was human right? Tsuna didn't know what to think anymore. This supposed 'Fuuta' had long white, furry ears a top his head and a fluffy cotton ball of a tail.

'_Just like a rabbit.'_ Tsuna mused to himself, though with the way he had woken up, he wouldn't be surprised if Reborn had gotten all of his friends to go along with this 'game', it seemed very plausible. Heck, it had happened before!

"D-do I know you?" The boy continued to look around nervously, his eyes shifting quickly from side to side, his nose twitching as he clutched a large book close to his chest. However, before Tsuna could respond, the boy yelled a quick apology before sprinting off once more towards an unknown location. The brunet reached out a hand, trying to quickly spring up and catch the boy, but Tsuna found himself tripping over his own feet. Heels really were difficult.

"W-wait! Fuuta! Is Dino- san here too? Where are you going? What's going o-?" As he chased after the blond, Tsuna ran into the hard wall of a cave; Fuuta had disappeared into a small opening below him and the Vongola heir hadn't reacted in time.

Peering down, Tsuna decided to play along with whatever was going on and recognize the crater as a rabbit hole.

"What a strange place to hide…" Getting down on his hands and knees, the brunet began to crawl into the hole, calling out the younger boy's name as he went along. "I really shouldn't be doing this." He whined as the rocks dug into his knees and the dirt stained his white socks. Then, suddenly, the floor gave way from beneath him and Tsuna began tumbling down the long tunnel.

There was something quite strange about falling down this tunnel. Not only did it seem to go on forever, but as he looked around he caught glimpses of everyday objects as well. A clock, a lamp, a table with books… was that a rocking chair? The strangest thing of all however, was not that the objects were in the tunnel to begin with, but that they were completely stationary, not stuck to anything but simply floating in mid air. Tsuna shut his eyes tightly, he just wanted to feel the ground under his feet again. No matter how uncomfortable high heels could be, he was sure they were much better than the sensation of fright that now ran through his veins.

After what seemed like ages, Tsuna finally touched the ground, though maybe not as he wished to. His head rested on the floor and his feet pushed against the ceiling. Standing back on his feet, the boy rubbed his head lightly and continued to chase Fuuta through the door he had just entered.

When the brunet got to the next room, he looked in all directions but did not see the blond anywhere. Why did everything have to be so complicated for him? Letting out a frustrated groan, he finally spotted a single door as his only hope. Running over to the door, Tsuna quickly opened it only to be met face to face with another, yet smaller, door. Pulling this door open as well, the result was the same; this was driving him crazy! As he pulled open the third door slowly, he was rewarded by an opening just large enough for him to fit through. At least there was one reason he could be thankful for having such a wimpy physique.

Crawling through the hole in the wall, Tsuna was even more frustrated to find himself in yet another dead-end room. There was a small glass table in the corner with a large gold key on top and a small red curtain hanging all alone on the bottom of the wall. Pushing the curtain aside, the Vongola heir uncovered a small door.

"Great," Tsuna began, already less than amused by this…place, "another door." Reaching out and giving the shiny yellow knob a quick twist and pull, the door refused to budge. Instead, what appeared to be eyes shot open.

"Ow! Now just what do you think you're doing?" The door spoke in a lazy tone and seemed to stare back at Tsuna with a half lidded expression, though it was not one of anger. The brunet blinked. Did… the door just talk? Coming to this realization sent Tsuna's head into yet another spin of confusion.

"H-huh?" The door looked up expectantly and decided not to torment the boy.

"What is it that you want?"

"I- uh- I was following Fuu- ah! I was following a white rabbit have you seen him?" Maybe the people of this place weren't the people he knew back in Namimori, but if that was so, then where was he?

The door had a look of thought on his face before nodding… as well as a door could nod, his few facial features moving up and down along the brass section of the small entry way.

"I did. He left this room through me just before you got here. He was in quite a hurry." This raised Tsuna's hope; maybe he could finally get some answers.

"Then may I please pass through as well?" Blue green eyes gazed up at the teen.

"Sure. But first you should worry about your size."

"What?"

"Your size. You are far too big to fit. It's impassible." Tsuna blinked.

"O- oh… then um, how can I fit ?" The doors eyes shifted over towards the glass table.

"There's some nice Japanese green tea on the table over there. Drink it. Japanese people make great tea you know." Tsuna walked over to the table.

"Um… are you sure this is safe? What if there's poison or something in the cup? I mean I don't want to get sick or die… and how will this help me fit through the door if it is just tea? I've drank tea a lot and it's never helped me-"

"Come now it won't kill you. Just take a sip. Though nothing is impossible…" the door trailed off. "Just read the directions and you'll directly be directed in the right direction." Tsuna frowned.

"I… I don't understand what you're talking about…"

"Simply read the paper attached to the cup and you'll know the right thing to do." Was this boy an idiot? The door had thought his directions were crystal clear. Nodding, the Vongola heir picked up the tea cup; and blew on the liquid before taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He hesitated.

"Please just drink the tea." Tsuna nodded slowly and took a small sip of the warm liquid.

Immediately the furniture around him began to grow. No, it was more like Tsuna began to shrink. He was finally just the right size to fit through the door.

"May I pass through now?" The door shook his head, his expression not changing from his primarily stolid one..

"Unfortunately, I seem to be locked. You'll need the key to pass through young… hmm what is your name?"

"Oh. It's Tsuna." He nodded, not feeling the need to introduce himself.

"Young Vongola then, you need the key up on the table." That wasn't his name! Where did he get Vongola…?.. but he was sure no one in this world knew him, not even Fuuta recognized him!

Tsuna shook his head clear; he didn't know what was going on but he knew he had to keep moving forward.

"But the table is so high! I can't reach all the way up there!"

"Well there's nothing I can do. However… you could always open the box." The teen looked around.

"What bo-" and just like that, a small gold box appeared. Walking over to it, Tsuna cautiously opened the metal case and peered inside. The box contained several small pink lollipops, each reading 'lick me' and covered in a clear, plastic wrapper. Picking up one of the sweets, Tsuna tore off the wrapper and did as it instructed. Instantly he grew many times larger than his original size.

"W-what!? W-why am I so big now?" The teen began to panic and the door frowned in disappointment.

"Well you certainly are quite large now, bigger than my Moskas for sure…" What was this door talking about? Moskas? Lolipops? Tsuna groaned. The people he knew seemed to be something unknown to him; and that which he did know was not what it seemed. His friends were strangers and the strange things were what he recognized. It didn't make any sense.

"S-spanner?" The door looked up surprised.

"Oh, young Vongola, you know my name?" Tsuna nodded shakily as he tried to take in all the new information.

"But why are you a door. Aren't you a human like everyone else?" The door frowned again.

"I have always been like this. Every since the Queen decided my Moskas were an annoyance." Large chocolate orbs widened.

"That doesn't sound fair! What queen is this? Japan doesn't have a queen!" Spanner shrugged.

"The Queen has never been a fair person, though the King does his best to keep judgments as fair as possible." The male paused for a moment. "Japan? Is that where you think we are?" The brunet blinked.

"We're… we're not in Japan?"

"I'm afraid not. This is a Wonderland of parallels. A mix of universes all coming together in a big mess." Tsuna could feel tears welling up, his large eyes becoming watery, and his vision blurry.

This wasn't japan? It wasn't his home, he didn't know anyone, and he didn't know anything- especially not what was going on. He was completely lost and alone. It reminded him of the time he was almost lost to sea, floating away with no one to save him. He was scared and he just wanted to go home. He would rather endure hours of Reborn's lectures than deal with any more of this.

"Reborn! Help me!" But like usual, his begging brought no salvation.

As tears began to run down his cheeks, Tsuna tried to rub them away. He was too old to be crying; who was he, Lambo?.

"Oi, young Vongola why are you crying?"

"I- I just want to go home!" Spanner sighed.

"It's okay. Just don't cry, You're flooding the room. Young Vongola!" But the teen couldn't help it, the more he tried to wipe his tears away the faster they began to roll down his face. "Drink some more tea; it'll calm you down." But Tsuna was far too frustrated and the large tears wouldn't stop as they flooded the room. Picking up the cup in a panic, the brunet took one long gulp from the porcelain cup before shrinking down once more. Falling into the teacup, the teen quickly realized his foolish action as he sailed through his own river over tears and through the key hole on the door.

"Have a safe trip young Vongola." The door managed through mouthfuls of water as Tsuna called back a quick apology. He was already feeling guilty about his actions- Spanner was only trying to help.


	3. To chase the White Rabbit

**A/N:** More of Tsuna's friends are introduced.

**Disclaimer: **Reborn and Alice still not mine :( sadly

* * *

As he sailed through an ocean of his own tears, Tsuna suddenly noticed another figure in the distance. It was another dirty blond boy, but not the one he was looking for. This boy was older, around his age maybe, had longer, shaggier hair than Fuuta and glowing blue eyes. He was standing on top of some large animal and kept his balance unnaturally well considering the heavy currents that were knocking Tsuna's cup in every direction.

"We wash our clothes with soap in a tub, we churn our butter to eat with our grub! And I never ever ever need to buy a new fleece sweater cause the weather is always really kind to me." The boy smiled happily as he began to sing on top of his… dolphin.

'_He looks just like Basil…'_ Tsuna thought to himself just as the other teen spotted him.

"Ahoy!" The boy called out waving at Tsuna "And other nautical expressions!" Though he was distracted by the new found shore. "Ah! Alfin land ho! By Jove, it sure is beautiful! Three points to starboard! Full speed ahead!" As the boy and his dolphin sped off Tsuna couldn't help but feel abandoned once again.

"W-wait! Basil! Basil come back! Please! Help me! Basil!" But the blond had already sailed off. Tsuna sighed, he didn't think he ever asked for much, but maybe, just this once, things could just be easy for him? Yeah, right, like that would ever happen.

As he finally reached the shore, Tsuna clumsily climbed out of the cup and onto dry land. Or land that should have been dry if the tide didn't continuously send giant waves to once again soak the ground. The brunet figured he should probably find some way to dry himself off before he caught a cold and looked around quickly for an area the waves could not reach. However, the teen once again spotted the Basil look alike and quickly ran over.

"Come one come all and join the caucus race! You're free to run at your own pace. I'm telling you, it's a sure fire way to get dry! Come give it a try! There are no losers and everyone is a winner! " The animals surrounding the teen were not only walking on two legs, but singing as well, as they ran in a small circle that had been drawn on the ground- all following the blond's directions. The boy had claimed such an action would get the participants dry, however, the waves continued to wash over the creatures, only succeeding in getting them more soaked than before.

"B-basil! Basil!" Tsuna called from the base of the large rock pillar the mentioned teen stood upon, he was definitely dry all the way up there… The blond paused in his warbling laughter.

"Hmm? Why hello there young miss! Would you like to join the caucus race? Please allow me to assist!" Before Tsuna could utter a response, in which he would have declined the invitation as well as corrected his gender confusion, a few of the animals pulled the young brunet into the circle and began to push him along the path. Basil Chuckled before breaking out in song once more and continuing to hop around. "That's the way to do it. If you continued like that and you'd be dry before you knew it." Tsuna tripped and fumbled his way around the circle, trying his best not to choke or get swept away as each large wall of water came crashing down.

"B-basil!" Tsuna spat a mouthful of water out of his mouth. "H-how will anyone every get dry this way?" The boy smiled.

"Well I'm dry aren't I?" The brunet nodded.

"Y-yes but you're all away up there! The water doesn't reach-" But before he could finish his sentence. Another large wave came crashing down and swept him up onto the rock where Basil stood.

"Oh how kind of you to join me! Whatever could you're name be?"

"T- tsuna."

"What a nice name Sawada- dono." He smiled. "My name is Basilicum. But you can call me Basil if you… um. What rhymes with cum?" Chocolate eyes widened, the teen's pale cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"I… I… uh. Your sentence already rhymed Basil…" The boy seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling.

"Right you are!" He laughed. "So since you've helped me, what good to you can I be?" Tsuna blinked;' he didn't really do anything… but it couldn't do any harm could it?

"Well I'm looking for a white rabbit. He's carrying a really big book and his hair is the same color as- Ah! There he is!" He pointed in the rabbit's direction Tsuna began to clumsily climb down the rock structure. "Sorry Basil! I have to go!"

"Fuuta! Fuuta! Wait a minute, please! Fuuta!" The rabbit boy shook the water off his body in one rapid motion as he continued to run across the shore and into the nearby forest.

"No, no, no. I can't. I'm sorry but I'm late. I'm late. I have a very important date. Oh big brother Dino will definitely be disappointed in me!" As Tsuna ran after the small boy Basil waved him a goodbye.

"So long Sawada- dono! Remember! Though worlds may change, souls will always remain the same! Even if memories may fade. …Oh darn… that didn't rhyme at all…" But the shorter teen did not have time to think about those words as he entered the dark forest.


	4. The Tweedle Sisters

**A/N:** Nothing really to say you don't already know. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

* * *

"Fuuta! Just hang on! If you're looking for Dino then let me come with you! I want to ask him-" Yet, once again, Tsuna lost sight of the quick Fuuta and sighed in defeat. Looking around, he wondered where the boy could have gone and searched for any traces of him.

Spotting a large log, Tsuna wondered if the boy could have crawled inside and began to venture through the rotting tree himself. Like usual though, he had no luck.

"Now where could he have gone? Fuuta sure is fast in this world… Ah! That's right! I still don't know where I am!" Feeling the misery and despair rise up in his gut again, Tsuna made a frustrated face as he wiped his forehead; his clothes were somehow already dry. Turning around he gasped and stepped back slightly.

"H-haru! K-kyoko- chan!? W-why-" But by now he knew better than to ask. The two girls looked at each other blandly before each of them held up and wooden sign with a smile. Confused by the girls silence, the brunet read the signs.

"Tweedle- Dee," he read off Kyoko's sign. "And Tweedle- Dum…" As he read Haru's Tsuna was a little surprised. "Why is all this so familiar…" Going to move the signs out of the way so that he could better talk to the girls, Tsuna was startled by a large honking sound. Haru had pulled out a large horn and sounded the instrument in his face, causing Tsuna to fall back on his ass and the two girls to begin giggling.

"If you think you know us, it would be nice to say hello." The light haired girl began.

"And similarly, if you think us strangers, it would be polite to introduce yourself, you know." The other added.

"That's logic." The two girls smiled as they spoke together. Tsuna frowned, while he adored his friends, and would love to spend more time with Kyoko as well as Haru, he had business to attend to and had a feeling this meeting would get him nowhere.

"I'm really sorry you two, but I really have to go. So, uh… bye!" But as Tsuna stood up and tried to make his way around the two girls, they just stepped in front of him once again.

"You're starting the conversation backwards silly." The girl known and Tweedle- Dee stated with a sweet smile and Tsuna tried to not get too caught up in it.

"She's right. The first thing you do when you meet someone knew is say 'How do you do?'" Tweedle- Dum continued, her smile mimicking the previous.

"And then you bow politely; whether it be once or twice. Do you understand? You say 'How do you do?' and then bow politely."

"Bow politely! Oh! Then state your name and business!"

"That's manners." The two once again finished together before breaking out into giggle fits once more. Tsuna blinked, maybe he should just play along.

"S-sorry. I'm Tsuna and I'm looking for a white rabbit." He bowed slightly before looking back at the girls. They both smiled back and him and Tsuna couldn't help but think them both cute.

"It's nice to meet you Tsuna!"

"It's nice to meet you Tsuna- kun!" The light haired girl nodded Tsuna and once again tried to step around the girls, ignoring the flaw in their own logic as they failed to introduce themselves.

"Same here. But I really have to go so-"

"No you can't go yet!" The two girls grabbed his arms.

"You can't! You just got here Tsuna- kun!" The boy groaned.

"But I really have to find Fuuta."

"Do you like hide and seek?" The dark haired one asked, ignoring his comment.

"Or what about knitting? You can help me fix a button."

"And maybe if you stay long enough we can have a battle!" The two announced proudly and Tsuna shook his head.

"No. I really wish I could stay but I have something very important to do. So I have to go."

"Why?" The two girls stayed latched to his arms and looked up at him with large eyes, their expressions looked almost hurt, and the male found himself having to look away as he tried to wiggle out of their grips.

"I told you. I have to find the white rabbit."

"Why?"

"W-why?" Tsuna was taken off guard. Why was he following the white rabbit? Because he recognized him? No, he recognized a lot of people in this world. Or because maybe Fuuta was the only one who seemed to be going somewhere…? or the hope of seeing Dino and being able to find a solution out of this mess. The brunet hesitated.

"W-well I'm… curious about who he's going to meet." The two girls looked at each other questioningly.

"She's Curious?"

"_He's_ Curious." The other corrected.

"Is that why he's in a dress?" The opposite shook her head.

"No. Not that kind of curious… Though that could be true as well…" She giggled. Tsuna frowned, not this again. But as the two girls began to argue, and the teen lost track of who was saying what, he took it as his chance to escape and slipped away with a quick apology.

When he had disappeared from ear shot the girls stopped to look at each other with simple smiles.

"I hope Tsuna- kun gets out of the forest alright."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I only wonder if this forest is too cruel for him." The two girls stated together as they stared off in the direction in which the teen ran.


End file.
